


Luminous

by norsecrisis



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jon is sentimental, M/M, Martin is a fool, Pining, post mag 159, the usual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norsecrisis/pseuds/norsecrisis
Summary: Tiny snippet from their ride to Scotland because I need to vent my feelings. Unbetated. I sincerely apologize for all mistakes.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 35





	Luminous

Jon and Martin finally managed to catch their last connecting train on the road to a small Scotland village, where they hope to find Daisy’s cabin.

Edinburgh is successfully behind them and they are sitting across each other by the window. The landscape outside is slowly changing. Hills, moors, and occasional lake are visible in the distance. First solitary raindrops are being scattered against the windowpane.

It's oddly peaceful, especially after the hectic events in London, after their rapid flight from the Institute.

Finally, Jon has time to contemplate their situation. He has time to think and to really look at Martin.

Martin seems washed out and slightly blurred around the edges, but maybe Jon is the only one who can see how the Lonely still clings to him. 

Right now Martin’s head rests against the seat, his curls are too long and his freckles look stark against his pale face. His mismatched clothes are the true testament of their hurry back in London. His eyes are distant and one of his hands is blindly tracing random patterns on the small table between them.

Jon looks at him and all he can think is: “He is so lovely.”

He knows that this is how love looks like. He's started to recognize the signs some time ago. Was it before the Unknowing or after his coma? It doesn’t matter. He is deeply in love with Martin Blackwood. And now that Martin is truly here, Jon is ready to tell him.

The future will be pretty dark and terrible, he can sense it even now. But he is firm in his resolution to fight for both of them and in this moment he is oddly not troubled by it at all.

He found his anchor, his signal light. He just needs to…

Suddenly Martin turns his head, catches his intense gaze and smiles a little bit uncertainly.

Jon reaches out and tentatively takes Martin’s hand in his own.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Martin knows that their escape from the Lonely was a lucky one. He thought he had everything under control until he hadn’t. How typical. Basira and the others consider Jon to be the reckless one, always rushing toward the next stupid thing without a second thought.

He tends to agree with them. He remembers how constantly worried he used to be about Jon. Until Jon died and left him alone. Until he came back and wasn’t so vulnerable anymore. At least on the surface. But Martin still couldn’t bear to see him harmed in any possible way and so he got himself involved with Peter Lukas and his “hunt” for the Extinction. Stupid.

He understands that he will be dreaming about a thick fog, infinite sea shores, and a distant silhouette of a lighthouse on bare, grey rock for many more restless nights. The echo of seagulls' cries will be waking him from nightmares. 

But it's his price to pay and on this train he is truly alive and present for the first time in such a long time.

The strange rush of adrenaline is pumping trough his veins, too much energy and not a single thing he can do right now.

He can just sit here and watch the slowly moving clouds in the sky. He most definitely can’t look at Jon.

Because Jon has his own inner light these days. Sure in Martin’s eyes there was something incredibly appealing about him from the very beginning. Even when he was so, so very proper with nice and slightly old fashion clothes. When he was easily upset about every little thing and stubbornly didn’t acknowledge cups of tea Martin kept leaving on the edge of his desk in the Archives.

Now he is radiant. There is the power from his fear god for sure, but that is not all.

He wants to protect his friends. He keeps fighting and trying to do a good thing even when he has no idea about the bigger picture.

Martin founds it irresistible and more than a little bit sexy.

And Jon’s current slightly disheveled look suits him so well. Long hair, old hoodie, and all.

Martin mentally slaps himself.

Now is not the time for his inappropriate daydreaming. He’s got plenty of experience with it and in the past it usually didn’t end well for him. Tim and Sasha called him out on it a few times. And he was aware of the gossip Basira and Melanie were spreading, so he knows that he was kind of obvious back then.

What used to be an embarrassing crush is now a full-fledged thing. His recent memories are foggy, but he is certain that he told John. Back on the shore.

Did Jon heard him? He is not sure about Jon’s feelings. About the thing between them. Yes, Jon rescued him from the Lonely. But he came for Daisy too. It's just who he is.

But Martin still hopes. He hopes that he's learned to read Jon’s moods and non-verbal communication right.

Oh yes, they need to TALK rather badly.

Gosh his head is starting to hurt.

Against his better judgment he looks at Jon. He takes it all in. The scars, the grey streaks in his dark hair, and the two depthless wells of his eyes.

Then he gives him what he considers something resembling a smile.

The first step.

He is slightly started when Jon grasps his hand, but he squeezes it anyway.


End file.
